


Sanders Sides Oneshots (Fluff, Smut and Angst)

by theoneandlonely2



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alone for the Holidays:, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Witch Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandlonely2/pseuds/theoneandlonely2
Summary: Main pairings that I do are Prinxiety, Logicality, Remile and Demus but feel free to request anything you like (excluding RemRom and Moxiety)100% procrastinator so I'll post like once every 6 months but I'm trying I swear
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Table of Contents**

Chapter 1: Palace (Prinxiety) - December 12th, 2020

Chapter 2: Alone for the Holidays (Logicality) - December 23rd, 2020

Chapter 3: Join the Dark Sides... We have Cookies - January 4th, 2021

Chapter 4: Cookies (Logicality) - January 31st, 2021


	2. Palace - (Prinxiety - Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anxiety attack, Kidnapping if you squint, Vague depictions of domestic abuse
> 
> Also it's a Royalty AU

Roman paced back and forth in the west tower of his palace, wearing down the colored threads of his carpet. _Where the hell was Virgil?_ He was rarely late and if he was, he would always make sure to send a raven to let Roman know.

Roman's leather boots dug into the carpet, his hands clenching at his side. He racked his brain for anything he might have said to upset Virgil and make him not want to visit.

A bang on his door jolted him out of his anxious thoughts.

"Roman! We could hear your worrying from in the village! What's going on kiddo?" Roman's brother Logan and his boyfriend Patton were standing in the door frame, Logan looking quite annoyed with the interruption.

"It's just, ah, well Virgil."

"What about him?" Logan inquired.

"He's not here! He promised me a week ago that we would spend time together for my birthday. He never sent a raven or anything to let me know that he wasn't coming which he never does, by the way, and I'm worried because I feel like something happened to him, you know about that argument he got into with his parents and I feel like they might've done something to him and-"

"Roman, Roman buddy. Take a deep breath with me okay?" Patton exaggerated an inhale and an exhale as Roman copied it, calming down his thoughts.

"I do understand why you're worried about him Roman, but freaking out will get us nowhere. Let me set up something in my room and we can find out where he is. He might have only forgotten that you were supposed to meet today. I will back in a quarter of an hour. Pat, can you keep him calmed down until it's ready?"

Patton nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Roman's back soothingly.

"You hear that Ro? Logie's gonna make a potion for us to help find Virgil. Then, we can go get him if he is in danger. That sound okay?"

Roman sniffled and cuddled into the crook of Patton's arm. "Yeah. Thank you, padre."

~

After about 16 minutes, the two were fetched by one of the servants in the palace and brought to Logan's wing.

The room was filled with bright blue colored smoke that swirled around creating dazzling patterns in the air, making the room look like a majestic painting. They were motioned to go into into the centre of the room where a shallow but wide bowl was resting on a golden pedestal.

The water inside shimmered and glistened as if it were a living, breathing creature.

In his 20 years of witchcraft, Logan had discovered he excelled at locator spells. His room was covered from floor to ceiling with books on various spells as well as supplies and ingredients he used for his spells and potions.

Their father hadn't particularly enjoyed his son's use of magic, but after many failed attempts of getting him to stop, he eventually gave up.

"Show us Virgil Ansia," Logan's deep voice permeated the fog and the surface of the water rippled, some bubbles floated to the top.

After a few moments of stillness, the water started to glow a brilliant white before plunging into darkness. A picture appeared on the surface showing an unlit room covered with broken bits and pieces of what looked like a chair and a lamp. Crouching in the corner was Virgil, eyes red and bleary form lack of sleep and crying. After further investigation, the boys discovered that the door to the room was locked with a solid iron bar.

"Oh no," Patton whispered.

"We have to save him!" Roman declared. 

"Roman, think clearly for a minute. Look what's happened to Virgil, we need to have a solid plan to be able to get him safely and not get hurt ourselves," Logan reasoned.

"You two can spend our precious time doing that, but I am saving the man I love," Roman announced before realizing what he'd said, his face turning red and he sprinted out of the room as fast as his legs would take him.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "To think that out of all people, I am related to him, is absurd."

Patton giggled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

~

Roman made his way to the grand entrance of his family's palace, demanding for a carriage.

He impatiently waited for the servants to prepare one for him and immediately requested the coach to take him to the Ansia palace as quickly as possible.

The moment they arrived, Roman jumped out of the carriage and ran to the main doors. He made his way around the back end of the palace and climbing up the vines that laid there as he had done so many times before.

Whenever Virgil would have a rough day, he would send a note to Roman and Roman would climb up to his room as to not disturb his parents.

Sneaking through the window, Roman discretely wandered around Virgil's wing of the palace and screeched to a halt as he saw a thick oak door barred in place with an iron bar.

_This must be where they put Virgil!_ Roman thought with triumph.

He hefted the iron out of the door handle, trying to place it on the floor as quietly as possible. 

His muscles bulged and convulsed under the weight of the object. He bit his lip to keep himself from grunting in pain, drawing blood from the flesh in his effort.

Turning the door handle and finding that it was unlocked, Roman quickly opened the door and rushed to his purple friend.

"Virgil! Oh thank the gods you're okay! I was so worried! Don't scare me like that again."

Virgil huffed a laugh. "Yeah yeah whatever. Parents kind of freaked out. Can you please get me out of here and never return me?"

"Of course my emo prince." Roman scooped Virgil up in his arms, dashing down the hallway and out the window. 

~

"May I ask what you and your parents got into an argument about, Virgil?" Logan asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Virgil snorted. "Well, we were eating dinner and I 'talked back to them' or something and they freaked out. Locked me away while I was asleep and gave me a note saying I wouldn't get food or water until I learned how to behave."

Roman clenched his fists in anger. "They should know better than to treat their child like that."

"Yes quite. I will be notifying father about this and getting them locked away as soon as we can. I am deeply sorry you had to go through that Virgil."

Virgil shrugged his shoulders and muttered a thanks, uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. 

"You should've told me sooner. How they were treating you. We could've done something about it." Roman had pulled Virgil aside after they had eaten to talk.

"I didn't want you to pity me. Besides, it usually wasn't that bad. At least until you know, yesterday and stuff."

Roman frowned, but stopped pushing. "Just, next time if someone is treating you badly, please inform me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, darling."

A blush scattered on Virgil's pale cheeks at the pet name. "Will do, prince charming."

Roman placed a soft kiss on Virgil's cheeks and turned on his heel towards his room. "Goodnight dearest. May pleasant dreams await you."


	3. Alone for the Holidays - (Logicality - Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is left alone at his apartment during Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I wanted to write something short and sweet for the holidays. Happy Christmas if you celebrate and I hope you all have a lovely break. 2020's almost over and we all deserve an award for making it through.

Alone. 

That's what he was. Completely and utterly alone, with only the soft light of the Christmas tree and the faint music drifting throughout the room like a soft lullaby to accompany him.

Logan had never really cared much for Christmas and the holidays and he, to be quite frank, couldn't stand the winter at all. But even still, it was nice to have a friend with him when everything was cheer and happiness and love. Someone who didn't want to drink hot cocoa with too much sugar and didn't want to suckle on candy canes until their teeth rotted through. Someone who curled up into a blanket and scrolled absent-mindedly on their phone while he watched his documentaries and didn't make too much noise. Someone who would enjoy the coziness of the small apartment, decorated and cheery for the holidays but wouldn't throw a fit when Logan voiced that he thought the Christmas tree was "too much". Unfortunately, Logan's someone was in North Dakota spending time with his boyfriend, Roman and his obnoxious, Christmas-loving family. 

Virgil was probably regretting his decision to travel the 6 hours that it took to fly there as he was once again dragged to go caroling at some poor, unsuspecting neighbors house. 

Virgil being away also kicked out the options of Roman and Remus being invited over. Although Logan would've prefered to impale himself on the tree than to spend more than one hour alone with either of the twins, he would've preferred the chaos over this boring, never-ending silence. 

Janus also wouldn't be an option. He was always inexplicably busy. Maybe he just didn't want to hang out with Logan but the latter was too polite to push. He had already considered calling his friend up, had the numbers punched into his screen when he faltered for a second. He knew what the answer would be. "So sorry, Logan, but something seems to have come up. You know I'm terribly busy. Being the CEO of a company isn't sunshine and rainbows as one would suspect. We'll have to reschedule. Merry Christmas."

Logan, of course, did know that being a CEO of a company wasn't sunshine and rainbows but he knew they also allowed days off like almost every other job did. Once again, Logan didn't want to push so he clicked his phone off and sunk back into the soft cushion of the sofa. 

The only person left was Patton. Patton who lived on the other side of the world Patton. Patton "I'm-gonna-move-to-Paris-they-have-more-cats" Patton. The Patton that Logan had been irrevocably, unconditionally, inexplicably in love with since the moment he had laid eyes on him. 

Since the second he had burst through their door, tugging along a grumbling Roman behind him. Since the words "Hi, I'm Patton. You have a lovely home!" tore through his lips, Logan had been head-over-heels. 

Logan had never been one to get flustered, his cool demeanor intimidating to some but when Patton was around, he fumbled through his words and could hardly make a coherent sentence without his neck turning read and sweat dripping down his forehead and _goddammit why were feelings so hard._

A few months after their introduction, Patton announced his leave. He wanted to work abroad. He'd gotten french lessons and had booked a flight a week from Monday and he was moving to Paris. 

Logan was, to put it simply, crushed. He felt like someone had sunk their claws into his sternum, broke through the bone, tore out his heart, given it round glasses, a natural blush and a strange affiliation for cats and thrown it across the sea to Paris. 

He had tried to pretend it was fine. They were all grieving. Roman had to find another roommate (Janus), Virgil had to learn how to be in the same room as said roommate without snarling and lunging at him and Logan had just had his heart shipped off to Paris. 

He was fine though. Patton was a dear friend of his. A dear friend he wanted to hug and kiss and hold close and snuggle close to under a mountain of blankets when the air got a bit too crisp but a friend nonetheless. 

Logan sighed softly, padding to the fridge and taking out the leftover salad he had ordered in a few days ago and turned up the music from a soft whisper to a quiet rumble. He curled up on the sofa, staring at the way the light bounced off the purple and blue ornaments that hung upon the tree. 

He hadn't realized how much time had passed, enraptured by the glistening of multi-colored metal, lulled by the soft tune and savoring the sharp sting of a vinaigrette on his tongue. 

Three knocks on his door shook him out of his daze. He hadn't ordered anything recently. Maybe it was a package for Virgil that had arrived too late. He kicked off the blanket and treaded towards the door, eyes bleary from his almost-nap. 

He was so drowsy in fact, that he didn't register the bright smile staring up at him for 3 seconds. When his brain finally caught up to his eyes, his jaw hit the floor. 

There he was. Patton. In all of his too bright, too colorful, too happy perfectness. 

"Patton?" Logan asked, still incredulous. 

"Oui, oui. I took some time off of work and took a flight here. Sorry I didn't warn you before hand but I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?"

Logan rubbed his forehead, working out the creases that had formed. "It's fine. Come in, make yourself at home."

He stepped aside to let the other man pass through the doorway and swiftly turned around only to be met by a bone-crushing hug. Logan tentatively wrapped his arms around the body clinging to him, not quite sure how to be reacting. His brain didn't exactly understand what to do now that Patton was so close to him. His warmth was seeping through Logan's clothes and defrosting his bones. His glasses dug into his collarbone in a way that was almost uncomfortable but then Logan leaned forward and _oh_ , he smelled good too. Like cinnamon and ginger and sugar. Like someone had poured Christmas into his very essence.

Logan was all too aware now that while Patton was there, smelling like a Bath and Bodyworks shop, he had been sat in the same place the entire day and although hygiene was highly important to him, he probably didn't smell too great. 

Patton let go of him much to his disdain and picked up one of the suitcases that had been thrown to the floor. 

"Virgil said I could stay in his room, if that's okay."

Logan nodded his permission and went back to the loveseat, removing his glasses and massaging his face. Patton. Was in his house. Just him and Patton. For Christmas. For weeks maybe. He was going to die. 

"I gotcha a gift!" Patton exclaimed, bouncing into the cushion next to him. While he had unpacked he had changed into a horrendous onesie. It was a cow print, udder and all with little horns peeking out from the hood and small patterns of milk cartons sewn all over. Patton had the hood flopped over his face, covering his eyes as he giggled and as much a Logan hated to admit it, he looked stupidly cute.

"You didn't need to Patton," he finally responded.

Patton tutted at him and thrust the box at him eagerly. "Open it."

Logan deftly undid the white ribbon and meticulously unfolded the baby blue wrapping paper from the box. He opened the lid.

In it was a cookie onesie. Probably the ugliest thing he had ever seen. A dirty brown color with black spots popping out like balls of lint and a horrific smile sewed on to where his chest would be. 

"Go put it on," Patton insisted.

So he did.

He looked like an idiot. He looked like a complete and utter idiot. But Patton was bouncing giddily and hugging him with his too sweet smell and smiling at him like he was the best thing in the entire world and how on Earth was he supposed to say no to that face?

Then, he made the mistake of asking "Why a cookie?" Patton jumped to tell him the epicness that the cookie had faced with his best pal, Milk and it took all of Logan's restraint not to kiss him right then and there. 

"There's another gift," Patton announced, a little out of breath from his story.

Logan internally groaned. He was already going to be mocked by Virgil when he got back and if Patton's second gift was anything like the first, he wasn't too sure he wanted it. 

The box was smaller this time, about the size of his palm and Logan gingerly unwrapped the ribbon and paper like he did with the first one. 

The box held a plant with striking green leaves and a shockingly red fruit hanging at the center.

"It's mistletoe," Patton whispered, his earlier excitement dissipating quickly and replaced with something more tentative and calming. 

Logan jerked his head up to look at Patton, scanning for any form of mockery or tricks. 

"You can't have a proper Christmas without mistletoe and a kiss," Patton explained, his hands pulling at each other.

Logan knew that wasn't true. You could 100% have a functional Christmas without mistletoe and kisses as he had had many before, but he wanted to play along with Patton for the time being. 

He nodded and his stomach flipped when he saw Patton leaning closer.

Patton grabbed the plant and raised it over their heads, shaking it ever so slightly. 

They were close enough to feel each other's breath.

Close enough that their noses knocked together. Patton had abandoned the mistletoe and had moved his hands to cup Logan's jaw and neck. 

Logan sat so unceremoniously still. His hands glued into his lap and his feet planted firmly on the ground as he sucked in a breath, slammed his eyes shut and tilted his head upwards so that lips would meet lips. 

It wasn't breathtaking. Nothing special. It was an ordinary kiss. Messy and off-center as first kisses usually are but it was a kiss. They had kissed. Patton and Logan had kissed and Logan had sat there dumbly while it happened. 

They pulled apart, staring at each other with soft gazes.

Logan cursed his brain and finally unstuck his hands from his lap and brought them to fist Patton's onesie. 

He yanked him forward, stopping only millimeters away from him, silently asking for permission. Patton budged forward and their lips met yet again. 

This one was better, they found a rhythm, a pattern that worked and they sat there, lips and tongues and occasional teeth for hours, the same Christmas carol being spewed from the speaker as snow drifted down lazily outside their cozy little apartment in the middle of nowhere. 

~

"Hey Logan?" Patton whispered, his lips pressed against Logan's neck as he curled himself into the other's chest.

They had decided to get some rest, not bothering to detach themselves. They crashed into Logan's bed and snuggled close together.

"Hm?" Logan hummed sleepily.

"I _**udder**_ ly adore you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it 2am? yes  
> Should I be asleep? 100%  
> Do I care? not even a little bit


	4. Join the Dark Sides... We have Cookies - (Logan - Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus kidnap Logan because he's the one that ruins their plans and antics by using logic and they had enough, they take him to the dark side of the mindpalace, and they torture him, meanwhile Roman, Patton and Virgil go on a rescue mission to save Logan.
> 
> Request by @DaGirlWithNoClass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask about the title idk either
> 
> CW: Crying, Blood, Unsympathetic! Janus and Remus, Intrusive Thoughts, Implied Torture, Dark Side! Logan

He hadn't the faintest idea of where he was. He was groggy and his head was pounding and he was only faintly aware of that fact that he wasn't able to move.

There was definitely a gash on his head. Someone had knocked him out and the blood dripping down the side of his face and splashing into his lap were there to prove it. His head was uncharacteristically foggy, swarmed with fragments of thoughts bordering on actual ideas, but just as he reached out his hand to grab them, they slipped away like snakes.

He didn't know where he was or how he got there and he wasn't able to focus on figuring it out due to the consistent drumming ramming inside his head.

A soft whisper wiggled into his ears, smothering the grating noises and coating them in a soft sigh. It was soothing, calming, he felt safe wrapped up in that voice.

It came closer, its warmth wrapping around him like a blanket. Then, the voice began to talk. It began to talk about everything wrong with him, the words pouring out like sick and twisted poetry. It wove tales of his insecurities, his faults and his flaws. It showed him his friends, their true feelings of him, the way that they didn't care.

A gloved hand came up to his cheek, soothing the worn skin and brushing away the tears. When had he started crying? Logan's blurry eyes focused on the hand as much as they could and traveled up the arm to the shoulder until it reached the face of the speaker. The wretched, ruined face of someone he knew. Scales covered half of his face as he smiled with sympathy, cooing slightly at Logan's hiccuped breaths. Somewhere behind Janus was another figure who Logan could only assume was Remus. His mace was held loosely in his hands as he swung it back and forth through the air. That would explain the bleeding then.

Janus continued to talk, his words creating gruesome photos in Logan's mind as Remus cackled maniacally behind him. His friends weren't coming. They didn't care. To them he was just a robot. An emotionless piece of garbage that they could easily throw away and replace. Images of every time that they had told him to be quiet or ignored him seared through his brain and try as he might, he was stuck. No way to escape, no way to go home to his family. His family that didn't love him.

At some point, Remus had moved, hooking things up and setting things up for God knows what. A flip of a switch and the room lit up with electricity. Low buzzing and shrieking wails of pain that tore out of Logan's lungs filled the air as Remus and Janus watched in triumph.

~

The others were worried. Of course they were worried. Logan had disappeared with no good-byes, no warning and didn't even leave a note. He had left them in all of their agony, wondering whether to go searching for him or wait until his eventual return.

Patton had started stress-baking which was always unfortunate as they couldn't truly enjoy the delights of eating. Roman was pacing, face pale and hair messy as he chewed on his thumbnail and muttered to himself. Virgil sat on the couch staring blankly at a wall as if Logan would pop out of it at any moment shouting "surprise!", but he never came.

Hours had gone by and the sweets were starting to build up. Roman had worn a path into their rug and Virgil's eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm going to find him," Roman announced and with that, he left.

Patton hurried after him and Virgil slunk to join them a few moments later.

They checked everywhere: under sofa cushions, in closets, even in small boxes that Logan would never be able to fit in, but they just wanted to make sure. 

It was Virgil that suggested searching the dark side of the mindscape. Where the others resided. None of them were too fond of the idea, but their need to find Logan overpowered their fear.

They took a deep breath and headed into the Lion's Den. 

~

He wasn't Logan anymore. To be quite honest, he didn't know what exactly he was. His brain felt sharper, more mechanical. He closed his hand into a fist and heard the creak of metal joints. It didn't bother him, he was a robot after all.

He was coated in a velvet voice again, but he shook it off, brushing past it to Remus' room to risk a glance at himself in the mirror.

His skin was paler than he remembered, his eyes a pure black and cogwheels sticking out of his face. He was a better Logan now, a Logan that wouldn't break. He was a machine and machines didn't need to feel things. Machines weren't hurt about being a robot. Machines didn't need friends or enemies. Machines just were and that's all he needed to be.

He wandered back into the dark room, yellow and green lights blinking on the walls like spider eyes and felt the gaze of Remus and Janus piercing his fake skin. His joints and bones creaked in protest at the overuse of this new body.

A grin overtook his face. The people in front of him had helped him become like this. They had helped him find the person or machine he was always supposed to be. These people weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. They could be useful.

A plan had already started to form in his head. He could turn the rest of Thomas' mind into a machine. Everyone would thank him. He would help Thomas become better. He'd follow the path he was supposed to and wouldn't get caught up in silly things like love and following dreams.

The new Logan laced his fingers together, eyes darting towards a corner of the room where his new ears had picked up minuscule sounds.

Three figures, all male, breathing heavily. He almost laughed, they were scared! How could they be scared when they were the reason he was like this? He stalked over to them, smiling with false sympathy.

In his new empire, they would make nice pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is to your liking! I took some creative liberty with the ending because I felt like Logan succumbing to Janus' will would fit nicely. I honestly really liked writing this and I may do a part 2 if I remember. Remember to wash your goddamn hands and wear a mask thank u


	5. Cookies (Logicality - Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants cookies :(
> 
> CW: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Human AU so keep that in mind. It's not super important to the plot but just an FYI. All the sides live together. Once again, not important but thought I'd let y'all know.

Patton wanted cookies. Not the soft store-bought ones, no, he wanted fresh, melty, right-out-the-oven, burn-your-fingers chocolate chip cookies. The only issue was, he had been banned from the kitchen. Well not banned exactly, but he had been restricted. He was only allowed to cook with 'adult' supervision. It was a valid restriction, he had almost burnt down their apartment one time. Ever since then, he needed one of the others to be in the room with him.

Roman was up first. The prince was almost always in the mood for baked goods, especially if Patton was involved. He called it a 'bonding excercise' although everyone else knew that he just wanted the food.

Patton knocked on the door. "Roman, kiddo? Wanna make cookies with me?" Patton put his best pleading face on as the door swung open, his lower lip jutting out and his eyes almost doubling in size.

The pout was immediately dropped at the look on the other's face. "I'd love to, Pat, but I have," he paused, "plans."

Patton let out a small sigh. He'd have to ask Virgil.

His feet dragged across the wooded floor as he made his way to Virgil's room.

"Virge? I was wondering if you could bake with me? Roman said he was busy, sorry if I'm bothering you."

A muffled apology came through the door. "I'm going out for a movie with Ro."

Patton bit the inside of his cheek to keep his whine in. All he wanted were some gosh darn cookies, was that so hard to ask for?

He supposed he could go to Logan or Janus or Remus, but he wasn't the most fond of Remus and to be quite frank, the other two scared the living daylights out of him.

Logan got exceptionally grumpy when he was interrupted and Janus rubbed him the wrong way. If he were to bake cookies with Patton, they would end up burning down a lot more than the kitchen.

Patton slunk back into the kitchen, defeated. He had had the ingredients set out and everything. His stomach rumbled pitifully and he sunk to the floor. His head thunked against his knees and he let out a heaving sigh. God was really not on his side today.

Somewhere behind him, a door swung open. The soft sounds of footsteps came closer and closer to him and finally, a hand was softly placed on his shoulder.

"Patton? Are you alright?" It was Logan. He must've finished work early that day.

"I'm fine." Patton never was the best at lying. He knew Logan would see right through it, but when he was upset for something as minuscule as this? How could he not try to lie his pathetic thoughts away?

Logan squatted down to see him eye-to-eye. He tentatively brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and tilted his chin up to look at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I noticed you had some ingredients out. I could supervise you as you cook if that would help you feel better."

Patton smiled softly and threw his arms around Logan's shoulders, pulling him closer. Logan lost his balanced and crashed into Patton with much more force than either of them had anticipated.

They laid on the floor, the silence almost deafening in the room. It was Patton that made the first move, jerkily moving his head upwards and brushing his lips against Logan's. Logan took a sharp breath, his heart picking up more speed by the second.

Patton pulled away and bashfully glanced to the side, waiting to see how Logan would react.

He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt on forcefully roped into another mind-numbing kiss.

In the end, the cookies were never made, but neither of the boys were upset. They had made something much longer lasting instead. Something pure and good. Something worth holding on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico back at it with the random 3am bursts of inspiration. I hate how it turned out but I wanted to get something posted and this was the result. 
> 
> Go drink water >:((


	6. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes Patton on a scavenger hunt around the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aggresively don't wanna do my work rn. 
> 
> (unedited because i got lazy so i'm sorry if there's grammar errors)
> 
> CW: Food (not sure if a cw is needed for this but just in case)

Logan knew he wasn't the best with emotions. By no means was he able to pick up on social cues or read the room. One thing he could do though, was figure out when his boyfriend wasn't okay. 

It had taken a while to get to that point. A lot of time, effort and practice to be able to understand the in's and out's of Patton's brain. 

For the past week or so, Patton had been acting off. He wasn't his usual self, even Logan could tell. Patton would get like this every month or so and the sides usually knew how to get him back to his old-self fairly quickly. This time though, their attempts fell on deaf ears. 

Patton was the kind of person (or emotion, I suppose) that would refuse to tell people what was wrong. He had said once that he didn't want to burden people with his sorrows and so, he kept his mouth shut. Try as he might, Logan couldn't coax a word out of him. Maybe a vague idea but never a full reason. If his usual strategies weren't working to cheer Patton up, he needed something more and luckily, he knew just what to do. 

He'd been planning on doing it for quite a while but, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. 

~

Patton trudged down the stairs dejectedly. Although he wasn't in the best place, he felt that it was his duty to make breakfast for the other sides. Even as Thomas' emotions, they needed nutrition. 

By the time he reached the foot of the stairs, the strong scent of bacon assaulted his nostrils. _Had someone already cooked?_ Sure enough, when he stepped into the kitchen, his favorite breakfast was set out for him. He smiled softly to himself. He loved his family. 

Waffles drenched in maple syrup, warm and crispy bacon paired with fresh strawberries and a cold glass of orange juice. To the right of the plate, sat a piece of parchment, rolled up into a scroll. Confused, Patton quickly unraveled it. 

' _Hey my love,_ ' it read.

' _I know you haven't been having the best week so I put together a surprise for you (with help from the others). Please enjoy your scavenger hunt. Your first hint is: purple._ '

Patton smiled fondly at the note. He adored his boyfriend. Quickly, he ate the breakfast and sunk down to Virgil's room. 

~

The door was open, an invitation to come in. Patton had been inside of Virgil's room plenty of times, but he didn't quite know what he was looking for. Suddenly, a flash of blue caught his eye. _Bingo_.

9 pale blue and cream colored balloons sat in the corner of the room. Sitting at the bottom of one, was another rolled up piece of paper. 

Covering his ears and quickly stabbing the balloon, Patton grabbed it. 

'Good job. Next clue is: Santa Claus,' was written in Virgil's messy scrawl. 

It took Patton a few minutes to figure that one out. Virgil meant Roman. Santa Claus was red and white and so was Roman. He swiftly sunk into Roman's room. 

~

Roman stood in the center of his room, a big smile on his face. He was the first to agree to Logan's plan, ecstatic to be a part of it. 

Patton appeared in front of him. "You found me!" Roman said, excitedly. "I have a gift for you."

Patton cocked his head, confused. "A gift?"

Roman nodded, a smile splitting his face. He thrust his hands forward, throwing the grey sweater he was holding onto the man in front of him. "It's from Logan," he clarified. 

Patton unfolded the material, revealing a grey hoodie with a cat print on the chest. Tears sprung to his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. He didn't deserve his boyfriend. He slipped on his new hoodie, cherishing the warmth it gave. 

"Do you have a clue for me?"

"Indeed I do, padre. 'The not-slimy snake'."

_Janus._

"Thank you, Ro," Patton said. 

He sunk to Janus' room.

~

Janus sat, poised, outside his room holding a bouquet of roses. 

When Patton appeared he gracefully held them out for him to take, noting his rosy cheeks and cheerful appearance. 

"These are for you," he said.

Patton gasped and clapped his hands. "They're beautiful! Thank you!"

Janus smirked. "Your next clue is Santa's twin."

Patton nodded, thanking Janus again for the flowers and went to find Remus.

~

Remus cackled when Patton found him. Logan hadn't trusted him to give Patton any gifts unfortunately, but he did have a clue for him.

"In the garden it barks," he wheezed.

Patton scrunched his nose in distaste and quickly fled to the garden to get away from Remus. 

Awaiting him was Virgil and a dog. Patton's eyes widened and he hurried forwards. 

Virgil smiled at him. "She's yours. Her name's Shuri. Logan's waiting for you up front with food. I'll keep her here while you go see him."

Patton's jaw dropped as he stared at the small puppy. She was small and brown with little black patches on her fur. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her tail was wagging a mile a minute. 

Carefully, he knelt down next to Shuri and stuck his hand out for her to smell. She barked at him happily and pranced into his lap, licking over his hands and face. Patton laughed and scratched behind her ears, her tail hitting the inside of his thigh. 

"Go to Logan, Pat. He's waiting."

"Right, sorry!" he answered.

~

Logan was waiting patiently for him near a table covered in a lovely white table cloth. There was an empty vase on the table and Patton quickly placed the roses he was holding in it. On top of both their plates was a steaming pile of spaghetti and meatballs. 

"Hey, my love. I hope today was more agreeable for you," Logan stated. 

"It was, thank you! I love you so much, Logie," Patton answered honestly. 

"I have one more surprise for you tonight," Logan said with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Patton raised an eyebrow at him, the other one soon coming to join as Logan dropped onto one knee. 

"Patton, I love you more than anything in this world. Ever since we met, you've made my life a better place and I'm an exrtemely honored to call you my boyfriend. If you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happier than you ever thought possible. Will you marry me?"

Patton leaned forward to reach Logan, tears running down his cheeks. "Yes!" he cried. 

Logan scooped him up in his arms, kissing his face and spinning him around. 

Yeah, Patton wasn't having the best week, but his boyfriend always knew how to make things better. 


End file.
